Fallen Angel
by Tai Ping
Summary: Midevil england, Prince Trowa find's himself in the presence of one of God's Angels. How will he handle the nieve creatre of Purity until it is called back into God's Service. IN PROGRESS! Expect MAJOR revision's. I'm changing Quatre alot later
1. Original taint

gee guess who my fave coup is?  
  
Anu this is an original story. I'm only poping in GW descriptions because when I Do, do an original noone ever reads it defeating the purpose of me even poasting it. Meh Reveiws!  
  
Disclamer no: 3- Ok I'll confess. I'm actually a representitive of Sunrise and work at Bandi so in a strange sense I do own GW. It's my fault the toonami version sucked shat and I revel in that fact! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAA I'm also the wizard of oz!  
  
Warning: Shouien? Um.. Boy Love... But not realy cus An.. Opps given too much away! MUSH! And religious nit pickings Sorry if I offend anyone (But then if your reading this stuff you probably would agree with me)  
Fallen Angel Prince Trowa rode through the darkend wood, clutching his rosary tightly he glanced around nervously. His one visible green eye flicking around from under his brown hair in search of his guards.  
  
"Stupid fools.." He grumbled, nudging his horse into a trot.  
  
Entering a clearing he looked up at the star filled sky and sighed.  
  
/Star light star bright.../  
  
Pushing back the bang obstructing his veiw he saw two stars fall and criss cross.  
  
/Strange../ Trowa thought watching them dissapear with a small flash.  
  
With a startled whinny Trowas horse suddenly bolted sensing something he could not. Falling backwards, darkness hazed around the cornors of his eyes as his head hit the ground. Groaning he sat up, fighting for conciousness as he touched the lump on the back of his head.  
  
/What in the name of God was that all.../ the thought getting cut off as flashes of light danced before his eyes. They continued to waver and grow before him into two very human like shapes.  
  
One of them glowed a golden color, seeming to billow out light from it's very essence. Looking upon it gave Trowa a serean feeling of calm, like when he walked in on the choir's practice at church and just listened withought the stifling buzz of other people around him. Yet physically the crature was hidios. Tatters swirled around it as it looked as though it had been dragged through mud. It's back was bent much like that of a kicked dog, if under any other circumstanced Trowa would have ignored if not avoided such a distubing human. The other however..  
  
His essence seemed to suck away the light but Trowa felt a strange pull towards it. Gold jewlery laced it's wrist's and neck, a crown of fiery beauty rested upon it's head. His face was exquiset as long shimering brown hair fell softly to his knees. His body was clothed in what appeared to be the finest of silks, far richer then Trowa had ever seen in ANY court.  
  
Both of the strangers seemed to be arguing with one another. Although not a sound passed between the two, their movements and facial expressions went from anger to bemusement. Like two friend's having a heated yet old and unimportant debate. Suddenly the violet eyed beauty threw something at the begger creature. It seemed to be a ball of darkness. Splatting over the poor things body, it's clothing and skin began to smoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Cried Trowa glaring at the crule person.  
  
The brown haired boy looked at him shocked, as though he never noticed Trowa before and moved closer. A strange look slid over it's face, as his lips began moving whisperes entered Trowa's mind like a thousand voices all sweet yet somehow tainted.  
  
"Do you like what you see? I can give it to you. Come be mine little boy." It hissed  
  
Everything in Trowa yearned to say yes as he was stunned into silent by the sensuious offer. Opening his mouth he turned for a moment to look once more upon the begger. The last of his humanity seeking another as reassurance that what he was doing was right. Seeing the other made him forget about the first beauty all togeather.  
  
The begger had changed into a creature of pure golden radiance. As it rose from the ground lumecent wings fluttered out to help it up as it looked mournfully past Trowa to the first creature who was shrinking away from the light it was radiating.  
  
Turning away from the creature Trowa could only grasp as obviously an angel. The darker one began a small transformation too as black wings putuded from it's back and it's eyes became cat slitted.  
  
"Why musst you keep following me like thiss?" Came the sweet evil voice of the demon.  
  
"Because.. I want you to come back, your my friend and He misses you." The angel said in Trowa's head. His voice like a thousand silver bells altough his lips never moved.  
  
"No.. I can't.. I can't ask Him forgiveness and leave Luc and Heero all alone. He's not Being FARE!"  
  
"Nothing is fare... But all your doing is making it harder for Lucifer. And everyone." The angel mover closer to the demon lightly resting a golden hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Let him go... And ask forgivness... Your more helpful this way anyway.. We all miss you, don't deny eternity because of one little spat. God dosn't care, you only need to talk to Him."  
  
The demon looked away, his shadows dropping away as he let the light touch him. Trowa's whole body began to shake as he felt his head would explode. He was seeing a part of heavenly history, a vision of good over evil. The wonderfulness of it all brought tears to his aching eyes as his foot disturbed a rock in mortal impatientce.  
  
Suddenly the demons darkness came back as his eyes flicked to Trowa.  
  
"No.. Not until you all understand." He rasped his voice stripped of all sweetness. "You fall and see how *your* humble pride keeps you from crawling back."  
  
The angels bright golden eyes opened wide as the demon pushed him square in the chest with a bolt of darkness, sending him falling right back into Trowa.  
  
Catching the glowing person he felt a flash of electricity flow through his entire body as everything went white.  
  
"Your such a bitch sometimes you know that Duo." Said a voice behind the demon as he watched the angel fall upon the prince, becoming stained by Duo's darkness and the Human's natural sin.  
  
"But's that's what made you fall in love with me isn't it Heero?" He said Turning to the to the dark angel. "Once Qat experiances death the way I had to his tune will change... Hell god may change her opinion on humans if us angel folk keep this up... Wont have anyone left to smite for her."  
  
"Doofus then she'll smite herslef and that'll be it." Said Heero wrapping his arms around the other boy.  
  
"But then we'd be RIGHT wouldn't we?"  
  
"Shush.. Noones going to be happy about this.. we'd better go."  
  
Duo knodded and broke away from Heero as he spread his wings and began disolving into the shadows.  
  
/Dream a mortal little dream Q and tell me then how hard it is to give it all up./  
  
Wow, ok now I'm starting chpters just because I can (I think.) So to all those that reviewed last time I'm changing things up quite a bit from this point on. meh I hope for the best, Reviews and coffe are what keep me going so you know what to do 


	2. First steps

Hey Chapter two, Thanks to all the original reviewers. Tod you all I'd work work work! Now heres everyones rewards!  
  
Trowa awoke to the lighted voices calling his name. Squinting at the sun he tryed to raise himself up but was unable due to dizzyness and a strange weight upon his chest. Parting his lips to call out all he was able to manage was a feeble croak before he gasped in surprise as the weight moved.  
  
In his head he heard a whisper like the after ring of a bell, asking if he was alright. Shaking his head weakly he felt a hand against his forehead as the pain was lifted leaving a elated feeling.  
  
Sitting up he came face to face with the most beautiful person he had ever encountered. Eyes blue as the sky and pale skin, not the sickly pale of many court girls but almost a shining silveryness. Golden hair fluffed upon the cherrubs head as he cocked it to the side making Trowa realize he was staring. Blushing furiously he snapped his eyes to the ground noticing small flowers, much the same color of the boy's hair, had bloomed all around his sleeping area. Suddenly remebering what had happend Trowa shot to his feet and looked around the lighted clearing.  
  
/What happend to the angel? Was it hurt? The demon? What../ Spinning around his eyes landed once more on the boy as it hit him. /The angel../ Then he also noticed the boy was quite nude[1].  
  
The blond rose to his feet and looked at himself, thus giving Trowa the chance to give into the temptation and stare a little too. His thin little body was lightly muscled and almost seemed to glow in the morning rays. Looking down the angel wiggled his toed in the dirt smiling as he continued to inspect his feet as though he had never seen them before.  
  
"angel?" Trowa asked quietly causing the angel to look up, then around, and continued to spin about as a bird called and a searching guard did as well.  
  
"Angel?" Repeated Trowa once again this time taking a step toward's the spinning boy who had begun to wobble in dizzyness.  
  
"ain jill?" The boy said back. "kat-tra."  
  
/Four?/ Thought Trowa having to had learned French for sake of diplomacy. /Is the angel a... French one??/ Srugging off the estranged anserw from the odd creature who had now fallen frim his twirl and was crawling about touching the dirt and flowers like a regular Tom 'o' Bedlam, he removed his cloak and gently placed it on the Angel to keep the poor things modesty.  
  
Turning in the direction of the voices Trowa called out to the guards keeping close to the fallen boy and slightly concealing him to keep over eager heros from commiting a greivous sin and shooting the boy in thoughts of 'saving' the prince. Turning back as he saw a few Hunters rush towards him he was Gratifyed to see his Horse had returned and was softly sniffing the Angels hair who silently laughed at the sensation, an oncasional soft bell like sound emiting from him.  
  
"Your majasty!" Cried the Hunter pulling off his helmet. "The queen has been having fits from the second Brutus returned." Said the darkhaired man reffering to one of Trowa's royal guard.  
  
"Wufei! You should know I can very well take care of myself. More then anyone since we were trianed togeather... The rest of my guards.. Did they return?" Asked Trowa. Turning towad's his horse.  
  
"No and they would do well not to considering what the queen had done to Brutis and was threataning to do to us hunters if you did not come back alive. A grace of which makes me doubbly grateful."  
  
"Well my friend as much as I'd love to see my mother imediatly we must go to the church first." Trowa Anserwed guiding the grounded angel from eating a bug, onto the horse.  
  
"Excuse my bluntness but Who is this? And why the church?" Said Wufei not being one to like churches of any preface since his villages 'burning of the demon's' that had taken his wife.  
  
"This is an Angel.." Started Trowa getting inturupted by the blond boy giggling before touchig his own neck as if surprised he could make noise. "And what better place for a Angel then one of God's own house's."  
  
"Begging your pardon Prince but he look's like a regular Tom to me."  
  
"As did the Lord himself to the Romans amd Jews I'm sure." Stated Trowa getting on his Horse behind the elated Angel who had begun to littraly warbble in happyness at the realization he made noise, attracting a few birds in the process.  
  
Wufei's look of distrust was a regular one being not only a subject, but a close friend of Trowa. He didn't even trust traveling princesses who were looking for nothing more then a good marrage. With a chuckle Trowa began to tell of the night's evens as a rare spout of fluid talkitiveness poured forth from his still awe enspired lips of how one of god's own had fallen into his lap.  
  
Finnaly stopping at the church the little blond's babbling nonsense began to create it's own language as he began speaking to the birds and other animals that had suddenly started to follow.  
  
"Angel?" Said Trowa hezitently.  
  
The boy chirped looking up and in the procces hitting Trowa's chin.  
  
"Do.. The animals understand you?" Continued Trowa having the feeling the Angel understood even if he was uncertain how to relay this understanding verbally. "Can you tell them to go... At least the foxes and wolves.. Were aproaching the town and the people there will be frightend."  
  
the angel's brow creased and a confused feeling filled Trowa's mind. It was not his own confusion but somhow he knew it was the angel's.  
  
"Wolves kill people and foxes kill chickens and cause trouble."  
  
The blond looked to the large dog creatures his eyes sorrowful. A yip and chuff anwnserd his silent question's and with a few growl's that Trowa had the eriest feeling were projected at him the animals quickly dissapeared into the brush just as they entered the plain overlooking the large city.  
  
"Welcome to my home little angel." Trowa whispered in the awe struck boy's ear.  
  
A golden fuzzyness filled his chest as the angel pointed at the town and girggled happily. Trowa grinned and kicked his horse, racing ahead of Wufei, in a spert of joy, for the church, finding pleasure in hearing the angel's shreek's of terrifyed excitement at the sudden speed.  
  
"TROWA!!" Yelled Wufei after him in aggrivation. /This is so unlike him... Maybe the boy IS an angel... Or a witch from the way those animals followed and obayed../ Shutting the same type of thoughts that had his wife killed from his mind Wufei raced after the pair towards the church grounds.  
  
Slowing to a stop outside of the church grounds, The angel in tears of joy, The preist came rushing out.  
  
He was an old man that Trowa could only guess was 100, (Well most likely 50 but in the 18 years Trowa knew him he never changed) Close cut white hair and dark wrinkled olive skin from work in the sun. He was Father and grandfather all in one and the only one Trowa would ever entrust something like the Angel to.  
  
"My son! I have heard horrible things about you dissapearing since eairly morn. Thank god you are safe and... My who is this?" He asked noticing the strugling bundle in front of Trowa.  
  
The angel stopped trying to squirm from Trowa's grip long enough to giggle and wave shyly at the preist before continueing to to try and get off the horse.  
  
Dissembarking and helping the smaller boy off Trowa then turned and embraced the old preist.  
  
"Yes do thank god for truly it was him that watched over me last night... However I'm not so sure it was me He was watching in perticular." He said refering the the boy who had shed Trowa's cloak and was now running stark naked in the front lawn of the church.  
  
"Angel!" Yelled Trowa his face flushing as the preist started laughing.  
  
"I can see how he may catch God's attention a little more then us." He chuckled helping Trowa round up the young boy.  
  
"Your higness?" Wufei said trying not to laugh as he grabbed the angel by the arm alowing Trowa and the older Father to catch up.  
  
the blond frowned looking at Wufei holding his arm, trying to break free again Wufei tightened his grip mercilessly, causing the blond to start wailing.  
  
"WUFEI! Your hurting him!" Yelled Trowa causing Wufei to drop the boy's arm and the angel to fall to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Trowa asked concernly glaring at Wufei who looked shocked.  
  
"I wasn't even holding him all that hard." He mummbled in potest.  
  
The angel sniffed and touched his arm more in shock then pain as he looked up at Trowa confusdly. Dazly letting Trowa's cloak cover him one more the Prince finally answerd the preist's questioning stares.  
  
"I... He's an angel.. One of God's own." He said simply. "In the wood's I saw this one and a Demon fight, The demon did something to him as he was trying to protect me and he.. Well I don't know.. I think I may have.. done something to make him flesh."  
  
The preist nodded. "Mayhap these types of proceedings are best to be spoken in God's house and not where any wandering eye can come upon them."  
  
Leading the small party into the church no one noticed when a small dirty boy went running toward the town.  
  
Leaning back in his desk the preist's eyes went from Trowa to the angel and back.  
  
"Now Son.." He said slowly waiting for the Angel's attention to re-focus on him. "Do you know what happened to you?"  
  
The angel cocked his head to the side and looked at Trowa and then back to the preist.  
  
After a long pause Wufei finally growled "Can you not speak at all?".  
  
The angel whimpered and shrank closer to Trowa.  
  
"Wufei.." Said Trowa Warningly.  
  
"Boy's.." Inturupted the preist getting up. "I believe that perhaps our Angel cannot speak. Trowa you said when the Demon and Angel comunicated.. You heard nothing you more felt it correct?"  
  
Trowa knodded.  
  
"Now obviously God dosn't simply pick a language so neahter could his Creatures living with him in the great beyond so the boy must not understand words but Feel them.. The emotions. Right?" He said addressig the angel who was falling asleep.  
  
Trowa and Wufei knodded looking at the blond boy swaying back and forth in exaustion.  
  
"And fallen or not the poor boy must have had a horrid night with all sorts of unspeakable experiances on his first day on our tainted earth. For shame your highness having the child wait out your tale." Scolded the preist leading the angel from the room and deeper into the monistary to a spare chamber.  
  
"And while our heavenly guest is being tended to mayhap it's best we too returned to proper surrouding's my leige?" Suggested Wufei refering to the castle and the still occuring serarch for the prince.  
  
Trowa knodded half listening to Wufei as he watched the Preist place the blond into a small cot.  
  
Stopping in the main hall of the church Trowa turned and looked forlornly upon the crusifix hope and fear filling his heart.  
  
/watch over us all/ He prayed silently as through the amasement of the merical he could still feel the cold touch of darkness.  
  
Horray chapte two, Arn't you all proud of me? *cheesy grin* I'm really proud of this one, so lets go go go! 


End file.
